


Temp

by leiascully



Category: The Office (US), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intern Dylan takes the subway to somewhere unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/gifts).



> Timeline: "Subway"/S8ish of The Office  
> A/N: For pearwaldorf, who wanted an unlikely crossover.  
> Disclaimer: _Welcome to Night Vale_ and all related characters are the property of Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, and Commonplace Books. _The Office_ and all related characters are property of Greg Daniels, Ben Silverman, Ricky Gervais, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Hey. Are you the new temp?"

Dylan shakes his head. Just moments ago, he was on the subway, his mind open to all the knowledge of the world, his heart open the universe, his ears filled with the sound of scuttling and flittering. 

"Uh, I’m the intern."

"Oh, thank god," said the guy. He was skinny, white, with dark and and glasses that looked like an affectation. "Maybe I can finally be just Ryan and not Ryan the temp. I haven’t been a temp for years - hey, I used to practically run this company - but they won’t shut up about how I used to be the temp. Also about that time I started a fire, but whatever, that’s all in the past. I am more than the sum of my previous actions. I am powerful. I am in control of my destiny. What’s your name, temp?"

"Uh, Dylan," Dylan said. "Where am I?"

The guy - Ryan, Dylan guessed - clapped him on the back. ”That’s how we all feel, buddy. Now get out there - I’ve got a social network to create.” He half-shoved Dylan out of the very small room they were in into a hallway. 

Dylan shrugged and got to work.


End file.
